


Stress Relief

by AmeLee23



Series: Keith's Straight Love Stories [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angsty Keith (Voltron), Coffee, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, How do I tag again, It's been a while, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron) is actually happy woah, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Orphan Keith (Voltron), POV First Person, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smoking, Stress Relief, Top Keith (Voltron), Underage Smoking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeLee23/pseuds/AmeLee23
Summary: "You asked me," he took a step closer to me, I tried backing up, but behind me was the kitchen island, "if there's anything that calms me down." His hands found the sharp turns of my hips. I could smell the nicotine in his breath."Yeah?" I asked nervously."What if I told you I know a way both of our stress could disappear?"
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Reader
Series: Keith's Straight Love Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126793
Kudos: 88





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Is anyone still here? Still interested in Voltron? haha.

Although I was aching to have him inside me, I could die happily now that the one and only Keith Kogane was at work between my legs.

Despite the fact that the males of the Garrison academy hated his guts and bullied him all day'n'night, girls had a different opinion. 

He had an aura about him, something dark yet gentle-- a mystery. To most females of this building, Keith was honestly irresistible. 

Oh, the mullet? They grew to love it. It added to his darkness, they said. It was pretty hypocritical, what they were doing-- especially since they mostly didn't care that this man was an actual _human,_ with feelings and a personality. No, the talk of the town was Keith's strong thighs, Keith's worked out biceps, Keith's muscular back, and his skilled fingers that aided him in being the best pilot of this year's batch.

What was Keith's opinion about this? To be honest, I never asked, so I wouldn't know. What I do know is that when I met him, and my life started to slowly circle around his, he was ignoring all the women that glanced at him. He never flirted back, and when he was offered a date, or sex, he always answered with "I've got better things to do." I thought it was a pretty savage response. I snickered every time I heard it.

Thankfully, Keith saw I wasn't part of his fanclub and accepted me existing next to him. He didn't really want to agree to the whole "You need a team for the simulation" thing, but he couldn't change the rules no matter how much he whined. The co-pilot was another senior, like us, and I was the mechanic. 

Again I wondered, how must Keith feel in this situation? Where everyone is there, basically to aid _you?_ I'vealways been the fill-in type of role, so I wouldn't know. I don't think I'd even want to experience it, being in the lead. I feel much more safer in the back.

So, one day, I actually asked him. His answer was... Surprising, but not quite. He said he agrees with me. He liked being in the shadows, before Garrison turned his name into such a legend. He looked dense, stressed. He couldn't help but sigh as he got up from next to me to find his bag. We were in my garage, tinkering with his old floater. Soon after, he came back with a pack of cigarettes and sat back down, leaned against the wall with me. It was okay, my garage had a small window up top. I urged him to continue talking, to let it all out. His dad, his mom, his brother, this role at the academy... I got a headache just thinking about it. Talking with him made me feel lucky and thankful for all that I have. When I told Keith that, he actually... seemed very happy about it. Like I hit just the right nerve.

Today started, honestly like any other. Went through my classes, then gathered up with the team in the second Garrison building. Except when I entered the cafeteria, I was met with broken white glass and coffee everywhere. Soon after, Keith showed up to pick up the pieces from the brown puddle. He was apologizing to the lunch lady like no tomorrow, who kept shushing him and telling him it's okay. I crouched down next to him to help him, and then headed to the Janitor's for the mop. Keith thanked me, then asked me if I wanted to go for a walk. I agreed, but told him I needed to go to the vending machine on the way. He nodded, saying he didn't really drink coffee either, since it met the floor.

I asked him what was wrong, and I received a blurry enumeration: nightmares, insomnia, stress, nerves on edge. I jokingly asked if coffee wouldn't turn him into a crazed chipmunk in this state. He glared at me, but I could see his lips raise into a little smirk. 

We quietly got our coffees and sat down to lean on the wall, just like in my garage. The Deja-Vu was hella strong. I grew uncomfortable, for the first time ever, sitting next to him- so I opened my mouth to speak.

"Is there nothing to calm you down?" He sipped his hot coffee and raised his eyebrows at me. I watched him gulp and then place the cup between his legs.

"Smoking usually does."

"Well, there's no one home today. You can smoke in my garage all you want." He chuckled at that, making me wait once more for his answer by sipping the drink.

"I didn't know I was coming over today." That made all my body heat suddenly raise to my face.

"Ah, I- I thought you were? I think I remember you saying you would-" I rebutted, poorly.

"Nope, never did." I was nervous down to the tips of my fingers, but Keith was, for some reason, smirking. I wanted to punch that handsome face of his.

"Well, if you so desperately want me to come I guess I have no choice." He got up and started walking without me. I ran over to him and punched him in the shoulder, calling him as the jerk that he is. He smiled sweetly.

Once we were safely locked up in the garage, with loud music, lit cigars and way more coffee than I would've wanted to let him drink, he seemed so much better. I also relaxed, and couldn't help my usual corny jokes. It was hilarious, the way he sighed at my jokes as if they made him mad, only to smile largely afterwards and break into a laugh. Happy Keith was happy me, I soon realized. Still, I couldn't admit I was attached to him. I was stubborn like that. 

As it was getting late, we were collecting our things to go inside the proper house. I was starving, and I could bet Keith was too. He followed me closely in the halls of my house, until we reached the kitchen. I rose on my tippy toes for where I knew we kept the lasagna. I spun around, wanting to ask if he's okay with it, but he was right in front of me and taking the food box away from my hands.

"Say, are you stressed these days?" He asked me. I was at a loss of words, since I knew he was the stressed one, not me.

"I, uh? Sometimes? My parents can be really difficult sometimes, and classes are getting tougher-" He soon cut off my sentence.

"You asked me," he took a step closer to me, I tried backing up, but behind me was the kitchen island, "if there's anything that calms me down." His hands found the sharp turns of my hips. I could smell the nicotine in his breath.

"Yeah?" I asked nervously.

"What if I told you I know a way both of our stress could disappear?" His blue eyes looked down in mine, and I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip.

"So? Yes or no?" I couldn't believe it, that Keith was so stuck on asking for consent. It was admirable, but funny at the same time. 

I climbed on the kitchen island and hooked his shirt to pull him closer.

"You really know how to make a girl impatient." I told him, before he cut off my breath with a kiss like I've never experienced before.

And that's how I got into this mess. Both of us, in my bed, the blankets are somewhere on the floor under our clothes-- and Keith was digging his nails into my thighs as he was eating me out. Granted, I was also pulling at his hair so even is even. 

I tried to catch my breath as his touch left me. He didn't let me cum, the bastard. I heard him tear the foil of the condom and looked over-- my mind went blank. 

Yes, he was completely gorgeous. If it wasn't for him fiddling with something between our legs I'd say just the sight of him was why my heart was beating out of my chest.

"Going in." He announced, and I joked back.

"Don't let me stop you, sir." He smirked at me as his pelvis reached forward and I felt the stretch all the way to my lungs. He stood there for a bit, gave my clit a couple rubs, and then-- instead of pulling back to go forward again (like sex usually goes) he just pushed forward instantly. That felt so good it almost hurt. He grabbed my hips, departed my legs more and rose my bottom at an angle; all like a mantra. And when he started moving, I saw stars. I don't know if I whimpered, screamed or moaned but my voice was doing something. With the last braincell that was working, I thought, I've been spending my time with a sex God all this time? Honestly, places so deep inside me, they felt this amazing? He had moments when he forced in so hard I legit felt my air being knocked out.

He slightly adjusted and rose my legs over his shoulders. One thrust, two thrusts, three... he picked up speed and my voice wasn't enough anymore. It was like he was a livid fire, burning me from the inside. My entire body was fervid, we were sweaty, our bodies in a constant back and forth.

I moved my legs to his hips as he finally learned over to kiss me again. The kiss was desperate, mainly from my side since he was focusing on something else; but his lips put me at ease. I knew the fire burning in this room wasn't harmful.

I felt his hand travel down my body to my clit and I mentally screamed at him not to--- too late. He didn't need to do much before I crashed over the edge, an orgasm better than I've ever felt in my life. He kept moving through that tightness, except even when the waves of my orgasm were over, he kept rubbing my clit and rutting inside me, faster and faster. The overstimulation was gonna make me cry, but thankfully it only took him about 30 seconds to go stiff and furrow his brow as he spilled inside the condom.

Minutes of ragged breaths after, he looked over at me and apologized for forcing it at the end. I managed to mumble that it's fine. He then asked me if I was sleepy, and I managed to nod before it was lights out.

I woke up under my blankets, it was night outside and I was starving-- but the bed was empty beside me. I saw my clothes neatly put on a pile on the carpet, with a note on top.

" _Sorry I was so rough with you. Next time I'll go slower. I can do softcore too, I swear :)"_

Next time, huh?

I rolled around in my bed giddier than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I reallyyyy missed writing about my boy Keith. Haven't forgotten about him lol, even if I haven't written for him in 5 months. This really calmed me down, to write. It's good to come back to something I know I will forever love.
> 
> With that said, let's do a little experiment. I don't know how many people are still interested in this, but let's say I am open to taking Keith/ Reader requests again. For that, please let me know at @amelee23 on tumblr.


End file.
